


Broken Beyond Repair

by Ellawashere14



Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Anger, Betrayal, Dark Magic, Dragons, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Pain, Rage, Witches, friendships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3711241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellawashere14/pseuds/Ellawashere14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A witch meddles with magic beyond her kin, A warlock pays the price and A King realises that what is done, cannot be undone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: I don't own Merlin

Merlin couldn't believe what he was hearing, here in the council room. He was standing before the King and he was being accused of treason, nobody listened to him or believed a word he said. They were accusing him of killing Arthur, Merlin considered him a friend, but the King was passing judgement on him.

Arthur stood before Merlin showing a face of pure hatred, "Stand up," he ordered.

Merlin was helped up by the guards roughly and shoved forward towards the king. "You," said the King pointing a finger at his chest, "have attempted to kill your King, the evidence does not lie and therefore, it is a crime punishable by death". He stopped for a moment and continued, "You will be executed at dawn".

Merlin gasped.

He couldn't breathe.

His heart pounded and sweat fell from his face.

Merlin looked at Arthur, really looked at him, this cannot be the King I have grown to know he thought. He knew he was being set up by Morgana, but the fact that Arthur believed a stable hands word over his, was too hard to grasp. I who have always stayed by Arthur's side through thick and thin, me, who gave up his life for the Kings.

It is me, who has been betrayed.

The thing which hurt more, was nobody believed him, and no-one spoke up for him. They were all here in the council room, the people he called friends and nobody stood up for him.

Merlin had heard enough and finally he spoke. "You believe, a stable hands word over mine. Me? Who has stood by you like nothing more but a servant. All of you." He said as he looked at Gaius, the knights, King and Queen.

"I have stood by all of you. I would gladly die for any of you, BUT," he shouted, "you cannot grant me the same curtesy".

Merlin then looked towards the King, "You are no longer my King. When you finally know that I never betrayed you, I hope you all choke on the truth. I will gladly die knowing all of you," he said while looking at each of their faces, "will never be as sorry as I am now, to have called you my friends".

The whole council room was quiet, nobody moved as they all looked down in shame, but the King's mask did not fall. He looked at the guards and said "Take him away and ready the execution".

The silence dragged on and not even a single person stopped Merlin from being taken away.

Nobody vouched for his innocence.

No-one cared.

Merlin stood up straight as he was led to the dungeons. He was sat in the cells, thinking about how he has been betrayed by everyone he thought he could call friends. The tears were rolling down his cheeks, until he remembered why should I cry thought Merlin no I will die a proud man.

He was interrupted from his thoughts when the cell gates opened and a guard walked in "Stand up," he ordered, "the king has requested your presence".

Merlin stood up, and the guard escorted him to the council room.

Merlin walked inside the throne room and everyone was present, all his so-called friends. They all had a guilty look on their face, and nobody was looking directly at him. He walked forward and stopped a few feet away from the King.

"Sire." Merlin said as he bowed.

"Rise" said King Arthur.

He cleared his throat and continued, "Merlin it seems you were right to fight for your innocence. The stable boy has been found to have committed treason and set you up".

Merlin couldn't help himself, he laughed. "Oh really?" he said.

"Yes Merlin, it is the truth." Spoke Gaius.

Merlin turned around and glared at his old mentor. Truth? Oh, so when I was speaking, it was obviously a lie." Remarked Merlin.

Arthur was looking guilty and ashamed as ever and thought he could lighten the mood, except he was very wrong. "Hey at least you can still be my servant, and stay by my side." He joked.

Something in Merlin's heart ached, about how a minute ago the king had accused him of killing him and now reinstated him to be his lackey. No thought Merlin never again, destiny can find someone else, because I am not doing it anymore.

Merlin looked around at everyone with a cold, and full of hatred look. And then he finally locked his eyes with the Kings. He took a paper out of his pocket and walked towards him, handing it over.

"Merlin…..What is this?" asked the King looking utterly confused.

"That Sire is a letter of resignation." Merlin spoke as loud as possible, with so much pride that everyone heard.

The whole council room looked at the servant and gasped at his words.

"What! Why?" Arthur was left speechless and astonished at his servant's announcement.

"Why? You really want to know why." Merlin chuckled humourlessly.

"Let me see… you sentence me to death, believe a stable hand's word over mine. Me, who you have known for how long Sire?" Merlin asked.

The King refused to speak. "Let me enlighten you. Five years we have known each other, yet you have never listened or trusted me in those years. Not to worry, because I would rather die than be your servant again. I am no longer a friend to any of you." He said, while looking at the knights, especially Gwaine who had not muttered a single word.

They all looked back at Merlin, feeling speechless and ashamed.

Merlin pointed a finger at the King, like Arthur had done to him not long before. "You are no longer my king and I am no longer a citizen of Camelot. So if I am cleared of treason. I would like to leave".

Arthur stared at him with watery eyes, but still the mask did not fall. Instead he tried apologizing desperate to get him to stay, he was his friend, not that the king would ever admit it. "Merlin I am sorry, but the evidence….".

Merlin interrupted him. "Oh no Sire don't be sorry. You should be glad, you no longer have a bumbling idiot of a manservant. There are plenty more, respectful ones." He said with a smirk.

"Merlin I am sorry." The King pleaded.

Merlin had heard enough. He really did. "DON'T bother," he shouted, "I will never change my mind, even if my life depended on it SIRE. Now if I am excused, I really need to leave, so I can set off for home and be there by nightfall."

Merlin breathed in and continued, "My proper home, where I would never be betrayed or accused of such a thing, by people I called my friends."

Merlin then walked out of the council room. All he heard was various shouts of his name. He went to his chamber packing a bag and walking out into the woods. The tears fell but Merlin wiped them away.

What was done, could no longer be undone.

Destiny had failed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin

Arthur stood frozen, from where Merlin had stood not long ago. He blinked. Has he really gone? thought the king. No he wouldn't, surely he wouldn't just leave. The whole council room erupted into chaos, pinning the blame on each other. The knights and Gaius were arguing with each other about why nobody stood up for Merlin. The Queen couldn't believe she had not said anything, neither could Gaius as he was busy shifting the blame on the knights especially Gwaine. It was like they were under some sort of curse.

Arthur had enough of the shouting and yelled "Silence!" everyone jumped and stared at him before fiddling with their hands and snapping their mouths shut.

The king was pacing up and down the council room, he raised his finger up and was going to make a point, but then put it back down. He was thinking deeply, how things could have gotten from bad to worse, over the course of an hour. It was when one of the nobles opened their mouth, did he stop pacing.

The noble cleared his throat, "Sire, what is the matter?" he asked.

Arthur started laughing hysterically, so loud it made the people in the room nervous. "WHAT'S THE MATTER?!" he repeated anger clear in voice.

"The matter is I have just lost my most trusted servant and friend forever" He spat, very irritated at how stupid some of the nobles really were. He sat back in his chair and put his hands in his head. It was quiet in the room and not a single sound could be heard except for the very fast pounding heart of the king.

Arthur jumped out of his chair, "But," he said "What I don't understand is WHY nobody stood up for Merlin!" he glared at each person in the room. They looked so ashamed, their faces a bright red and the sweat was falling off their face. "WELL?" he shouted "Somebody speak up!"

To the king's surprise it was Sir Leon, his most trusted knight, who came forward, bowed and began to speak. "Sire, we believed the stable boy, but we had our doubts. We assumed if we spoke for Merlin, we would be in trouble, as treason is a crime punishable by death".

The king was shocked and finally understood, it was fear of him that they did not speak. In the process of their fear they abandoned Merlin and now he has done the same.

The king couldn't believe what he was hearing, he walked towards Gaius "You" he said pointing his finger angrily at Gaius. "Merlin has been like a son to you, yet you have betrayed him." Said Arthur.

"Me? Really, sire, I think it was you." he pointed his finger back directly at him.

"It was you who betrayed him the most. You, who he has given up so much for, and it was you who passed the judgment, refusing to even, acknowledge what he had to say!" shouted the physician, walking out of the room.

Arthur walked up to Gwaine and grabbed him by the collar, "What is your excuse?" he whispered.

"Well, princess, the same goes for me. It was out of fear any of us didn't speak, as you would have had our heads on a chopping block. So if there is anyone to blame it is YOU!" he yelled, shoving away the king's hand, and then stomped out of the room.

Arthur glared at Gwaine's retreating back. Today there was something to think about. He had lost his one and only true friend, and he was to blame. His chest ached at the truth of everyone's words. He finally understood that it was him who was to blame.

And it is him who will carry the blame until the day he dies. "What have I done!" he yelled.

"No, no, no, I must make this right, we must, MERLIN come back" he whispered and slowly slid down the wall next to the window.

No one was there to console him, because they knew he was to blame. He could hear faintly as everyone left the council room and walked out shutting the door behind them. They left the king to sit there all alone and in shame, because it was everything he deserved.

********************************************************************

It was nearly midnight, and Gwaine had yet to retire. The problem was he couldn't sleep. All he kept thinking about was Merlin, how he just left and no one stopped him. He didn't speak up, and he is a coward, even if it was the fear of getting killed. If he was truly honest, he was also to blame just as much as the king. He would never forgive himself, for being the one responsible, just as everyone else for Merlin's departure. He was the first friend he ever had, when coming to Camelot, one which he really didn't deserve.

Gwaine was in despair, because of recent events. After stomping away from the council chambers, he went to his own room. He locked the door and slid down with his hands in his head. It was Merlin, who had stood by him through thick and thin. When Merlin needed his help, he turned his back on him. No, he did worse than that; he condemned his best friend to die.

After what seemed another hour of self-pity, there was a knock on the door. He really didn't want to face anyone and decided to pretend he wasn't in. The problem was the knocking didn't stop, it continued, so whoever was on the other side of the door knew Gwaine was inside. He sighed, stood up, and went to answer the door. He pulled the handle and swung the door open. It wasn't really a surprise, as it was Gaius and he looked like he needed a shoulder to cry on.

"Gaius, what can I do for you" asked Gwaine exhausted

"Er, I-I-I-" stuttered the old man, eye bags evident under his eyes. He looked worn out as much as Gwaine did.

"Come in Gaius" gestured the knight walking back inside his chambers, leaving the door open so Gaius could close it when he joined him.

"Sit down" insisted Gwaine. He walked over and poured some water for him. He handed the cup over when the physician sat down on the bed. Gaius took it drinking it slowly and putting the cup on the table. They were silent for longer than a minute, not making any eye contact. Gwaine cleared his throat and looked at Gaius.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Wrong?" laughed Gaius "A lot".

He stopped, taking a deep breath and continued, "I have just lost a son, and Merlin was like a son. I just let the king condemn him, when I knew deep down in all my heart Merlin, could never do such a thing".

The tears rolled down his cheeks and he laughed serious now. "I am also to blame, as much as anyone else who did not speak up for him. We blamed Arthur when really the blame lies with each of us. We must make things right" whispered Gaius as he shook Gwaine's shoulders "WE MUST" he shouted.

Gwaine was looking at Gaius, like he was deranged or a mad man. His words held such sincerity, and desperation. He knew because that was how he was feeling exactly at the moment.

"Do you think he would forgive us?" asked Gwaine heart pounding, hoping Gaius would make his wish come true. That Merlin would forgive them, and he would come back.

"Merlin has always had forgiveness in his heart, but I don't know. All I know is before he left, he looked at each and everyone one of us with pure hatred" said Gaius

"Is there no hope then," asked Gwaine slowly, almost hesitantly, "In getting our friend back?".

"There is always hope, but I fear we have lost it when Merlin left" answered Gaius, as he stood up and left the room.

Gwaine lay on his bed, eyes closed. The last thought that crossed his mind was I'm sorry Merlin before he welcomed the sleep that he had tried to avoid for some time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews and constructive comments are most welcome.
> 
> Thank you


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay. Life has just kept me busy.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin

It was nearly midnight and Merlin had yet to reach Ealdor. The thought of seeing his mother again made him smile. He was just a few minutes away from his home village as he saw the light's surrounding. It was very dark and beginning to get cold.

He heard rustling next to a tree, and he was sure there was a figure hiding there. He decided to go and see what it was; moving forward he asked "Who's there?" but there was no reply so he started to walk away.

Merlin barely got the chance to move a few steps forward when he heard a very familiar voice, "Hello Merlin, my friend".

He stopped dead in his tracks and slowly turned around. His face lit up at the sight of seeing his familiar friend. He was so busy staring he barely acknowledged the tears rolling down his cheek.

"Lancelot" he breathed and ran into his arms pulling him into a tight hug

Lancelot chuckled, "So I suppose you missed me right?" he asked

"Oh I have missed you so much" Merlin cried

Lancelot stood frozen as Merlin soaked his tunic with tears of joy and sorrow. He wasn't sure which one but he was determined to find out.

"Merlin why are you crying?" he asked as he pulled Merlin away from him, so he could look at him directly in the face.

"I, I, I," he stuttered

"Merlin what?" said Lancelot but he didn't get to finish the sentence as a loud roar filled the woods.

Lancelot pushed Merlin behind him as he unsheathed his sword from his belt ready for whatever was coming their way.

"Oh man" said Merlin sounding annoyed, "its okay Lancelot it's only the stupid cryptic dragon kilgarrah".

"Oh" said Lancelot realising how stupid he looked with his sword out and ready to fight the oncoming dragon, which was now flying overhead.

The dragon landed behind them in the clearing "Young warlock" it greeted

Merlin turned around "kilgharrah, what do you want?" he asked looking very annoyed.

"What do I want really?" The dragon laughed "WHY HAVE YOU LEFT CAMELOT" it yelled

Merlin stopped and stared wide eyed, anger clear in his eyes as he started pacing back and forth in the clearing, muttering under his breath.

Lancelot looked on at Merlin as he paced and refused to answer the dragon's question. _Why would he leave Camelot_ he thought

"Merlin" said Lancelot as he walked up to him, stopping him in his track and grabbing hold of his shoulder, "why have you left Camelot?" he asked quietly.

"Why, do I really need a reason" he said looking at Lancelot and the dragon, who looked puzzled at his words.

"Er yes, you said you were to protect Arthur, that it is your destiny" said Lancelot

"Pft" Merlin snorted and burst out laughing. "Destiny can go to hell as I will never protect that prat ever again"

"What! Why" asked Lancelot puzzled

Merlin didn't answer instead he just sat down in the mud with his hands in his head.

"What happened young warlock?"

"He sentenced me to death, oh but not because of my magic, that he doesn't even know I have." laughed Merlin

They both looked shocked and Lancelot gasped, but breathed again when he said not because of his magic.

"Then why did he sentence you to death?" asked Lancelot confused.

"I, I" stuttered Merlin. He looked at them both and took a deep breath.

"I was set up by Morgana, of killing the king. He believed a stable hand's word over mine. Me who he has known for years. He sentenced me to death, but the truth came out and I was free.

"Well that's okay then, you still have your destiny" Kilgarrah sounded relieved.

"NO" shouted Merlin. "No I refuse to protect him; you don't understand you never will."

Lancelot sat next to Merlin on the ground "then help us understand, please."

Merlin sighed, "they were there all of them, in the council room watching as Arthur sentenced me to death. The people who I called my friends, they watched and not one person stood up for me." he explained

"They all cast me aside without a moment's thought and condemned me to die. I hate them, I hate them all." Merlin shouted angrily

The dragon roared "WHAT!" he yelled anger clear in his eyes."I will have the whole of Camelot on their knees for this. I will burn them to a crisp as their city falls".

"No don't please, just let them see how long they can survive without me." laughed Merlin quietly as he wiped the tears away.

"Merlin he never deserved your loyalty, arg I'll kill him." shouted Lancelot as he paced back and forth angrily.

"The king has caused you much pain and I can feel it like it is my own. He must be punished for this" argued kilgharrah

"The worse of it is, I was falsely accused of a crime I didn't commit. I have protected him as well as the others and lost much in return. It doesn't matter to me anymore, the king is dead to me, as well as the people I called my friends". He stood up and walked towards the direction he had previously intended to go, before he got sidetracked.

The dragon shouted "Wait Merlin where are you going?"

Merlin didn't even turn around as he yelled "home."

Lancelot ran after him, "Merlin wait"

"What?" he asked as he turned around.

"When did all this happen?" asked Lancelot

"What, betrayed by people I called my friends, a day ago. Anyway I am going home to Ealdor, to see my mother and you are welcome to join me." said Merlin with a small smile

"Of course I will Merlin, you are my best friend and I would follow you anywhere" assured Lancelot

Merlin laughed "So what were you doing out in the woods, at this time of night?"

"Well it's a funny story" laughed Lancelot. He was interrupted by the dragon that was still left waiting in the clearing.

"Merlin" shouted kilgharrah

"Oh your still here, you can go." he insisted

"Really?" asked the dragon amused. "Go home Merlin, and Lancelot," he said turning to face him, "protect him with your life, his destiny may have changed but he is still precious".

"I will always protect him, as I have already done so" said Lancelot seriously.

"Hello," Merlin waved "still here you know, and I am a powerful warlock, remember."

The dragon laughed and flew back the way he came.

Lancelot looked at Merlin and chuckled, "Come on my friend, lead the way." Merlin grabbed Lancelot's shoulder and leaned on him "friend" he whispered as they both walked towards Ealdor in the dead of the night.


End file.
